


Day Twelve: Rift

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: She didn’t want to be here.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Twelve: Rift

Amet ran, form shimmering from view. She didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to be seen by her. She didn’t want to be. In a second she was gone, the swish of her curls the last thing Afina saw.

The letters came and went, passing through an untold number of hands as the years continued. Lovingly sealed, never broken. Words were painted onto the parchment, chosen carefully after thoughtful deliberation and yet all fell upon deaf ears.

For how can someone learn if they do not read, or speak, or even think of the problem at hand? How is it that we move forward when we cling so desperately to the past?

The rift was dark and cold. Howling in the night with the force of a gale. There was no way to shout over it, or to be seen through the debris which passed by.

Life went on. There was a rift between the two.


End file.
